


Rekhyt

by Ambrena



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'évolution de Bartimeus, alors nommé Rekhyt, au contact bienveillant de Ptolémée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekhyt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Master of Mad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Master+of+Mad).



> Ecrit en avril 2015 pour 5 Acts sur le thème "Anti-heroes (noble demons)", pour Master of Mad.

_En ce temps-là, mon niveau de langue était particulièrement élevé, en raison même de conversations avec Ptolémée. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose qui vous détournait instinctivement de la vulgarité, du blasphème et de l’impudence, et qui réussissait même à me retenir d’employer mon habituel argot de l’estuaire. Non pas qu’il m’interdise toutes ces choses ; non, c’était plutôt qu’on finissait par se sentir vaguement coupable, comme si on se déshonorait._  
Bartiméus, à l’époque nommé ‘Rekhyt’, _La Porte de Ptolémée_ , Trilogie _Bartiméus_

 

***

 

La première fois qu’il l’avait invoqué, le jeune Égyptien avait récité les formules incantatoires antiques, des tournures qui étaient déjà les mêmes depuis des siècles et resteraient probablement identiques jusqu’à la fin des temps. Sa voix était assurée, malgré son jeune âge, et pleine d’expérience ; cependant, avec le recul, Bartiméus y décèlerait un dégoût inhérent de ces injonctions, une déconsidération de la relation hiérarchique dans laquelle elles les plaçaient forcément.

« Par la contrainte du cercle, les pointes du pentacle et les runes, je suis ton maître, du moins en ce monde, déclama la voix douce. Tu dois hélas te soumettre à ma volonté, démon. »

Seulement, ensuite, il lui avait également affirmé :

« Je sais que te nommer de la manière que je viens de faire est blessante, pour ceux de ton peuple. Quel nom souhaiterais-tu que je te donne ? »

En dépit de son esprit rigoureusement sarcastique, Bartiméus s’était senti un peu ému, presque malgré lui. D’une part, parce que le jeune prince avait eu conscience de sa sensibilité, en tant que personne – pas seulement un outil, à une ère où la plupart des magiciens les voyaient pourtant uniquement ainsi. Au contraire, ce garon, lui, avait réfléchi à la question, avant même de recourir à ses services. Il s’était interrogé, et avait jugé important de le lui demander. C’était là la preuve d’un esprit sensible, attentionné et doux. Mais très vite, la manière cynique du djinn de voir le monde reprit le dessus. Ce devait également être la marque d’une personne naïve, peu au fait des coutumes humaines et du sens dans lequel allait le pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas qu’il donne à un être aussi faible la moindre emprise sur lui.

« ‘Démon’ suffira, je te remercie bien », siffla-t-il sous l’apparence de la vipère cornue qu’il avait revêtue. Il s’était arrangé pour paraître le plus désagréable possible. Dangereux, aussi. Et si jamais le freluquet s’avisait de le libérer de son pentacle, pris dans ses idéaux ridicules de voir les créatures de son espèce comme des égaux, alors il n’en ferait qu’une bouchée. Ce n’aurait pas été la première fois.

L’Égyptien ne s’émut cependant pas le moins du monde. Assis en tailleur dans son propre pentacle, le dos bien droit, tel un apprenti scribe, il esquissa un fragile sourire avant de déclarer :

« Tu te méfies, et c’est normal. N’aie nulle crainte. Toi et les tiens, je ne vous veux aucun mal.  
-Parle pour toi, pauvre idiot », rétorqua Bartiméus avec humeur ; une réplique que, paradoxalement, il regretta d’avoir émise sitôt qu’elle eût franchi ses crocs. Une noblesse inhérente se dégageait de son nouveau maître, une forme de sérénité paisible, qu’il n’avait jusque-là constatée que chez de vieux chamanes de tribus isolées dans les glaces, le désert ou la forêt vierge. En de telles présences, on ne voulait montrer que le meilleur de soi-même. Ce n’était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes, et il se crut idiot de penser faire une chose pareille – alors qu’il s’agissait d’un premier pas vers la sagesse. 

Il ne se doutait pas encore que viendrait aussi un temps où il surveillerait jusqu’à son langage, en la présence de Ptolémée, certain de se déshonorer s’il osait employer son habituel argot de l’estuaire. À l’époque, en tout cas, il s’en servait sans vergogne, aussi grossier qu’un vulgaire gamin des rues, couvert du limon du fleuve. Le serpent tacheté fouetta le sol de sa queue, dans l’espoir mal caché d’effacer l’un des signes cabalistiques qui le retenaient prisonnier. Malheureusement pour lui, le noir de fumée que le garçon avait appliqué était d’une qualité suffisante pour ne pas disparaître d’un simple geste. Imperceptiblement, le sourire du jeune garçon s’agrandit.

« Un jour, promit-il solennellement, tu ne seras plus enfermé dans de telles structures. »

La vipère-démon cracha et feula, afin de montrer qu’elle se gaussait allègrement de tels pronostics.

« Avec des idéaux pareils, tu ne feras pas long feu, petit bonhomme », finit-elle par grommeler lorsqu’elle constata que cette hilarité démonique n’avait pas le moindre effet sur le calme formidable du prince à la peau brune. Cherchant à devenir plus impressionnante encore, elle se changea en un oiseau terrifiant, une sorte de phénix ruisselant de lave, aux yeux déments.

Le prince – car de tels bijoux luxueux, martelés des cartouches qui contenaient probablement son nom, ne trompaient pas – se contenta cependant de hausser les épaules, très détendu malgré l’hostilité manifeste de la créature.

« C’est dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me dire comment tu préférerais que je t’appelle. Mais en attendant, je vais te nommer ’Rekhyt’*, puisque tu es devenu oiseau. C’est un peu poétique, j’aime bien. »

Par esprit de contradiction, Bartiméus se fit immédiatement vautour décrépi, là encore ouvertement menaçant. Mais l’impassibilité du prince égyptien forçait le respect, et ce fut lui qui finit par se sentir ridicule, avec toutes ces métamorphoses grotesques. Plus insidieux, il calqua alors son apparence sur celle du jeune garçon, qui eut – enfin – un bref sursaut, avant de se ressaisir.

Bartiméus se sentit d’abord fort d’avoir réussi à le toucher, mais cette satisfaction se mêla vite d’amertume, comme si c’était en-dessous de lui que d’agir de la sorte. Allons bon ! Qui était donc ce petit prince, comme il en existait probablement des dizaines dans ce palais (et c’était bel et bien le cas) ?

« Et toi ? grogna-t-il. Comment t’appelles-tu ? »

C’était une question-piège. Une fois que l’on savait le nom d’un magicien, tout châtiment qu’il voulait réserver à son esclave démonique ne ferait que ricocher. C’était un ancien talisman, une faille dans les murailles sécurisées dont se servaient les humains à leur encontre. Mais, à la grande surprise de Bartiméus, son invocateur lui répondit du tac au tac :

« Je me nomme Ptolémée Eupator, fils de Ptolémée VI, cousin du pharaon Ptolémée IX. Pardon, c’était impoli de ma part de ne pas m’être présenté. »

D’où sortait donc ce zouave ? N’avait-il pas le moindre réflexe de survie ? Comme s’il avait suivi son cheminement de pensée, l’adolescent ajouta également :

« Je suis le vingt-deuxième Ptolémée de ma lignée. Ce nom n’a aucune importance, pour moi. Tu l’aurais découvert en un clin d’œil, gravé sur mon pectoral ou à la première conversation avec tes semblables. »

D’accord. N’empêche, la désinvolture du gamin déconcertait assez Bartiméus. Ne savait-il pas que ‘les siens’, comme il les désignait, étaient fourbes, traîtres et corrompus ?

« C’est ce qu’on raconte, répliqua-t-il, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Mais moi, je n’en suis pas si sûr. »

Cherchant à reprendre le contrôle, Bartiméus se changea alors en colonne de sable, et chercha à l’intimider ; mais là encore, le prince le désarçonna par une avalanche de questions sur l’Essence, sur l’Autre Lieu, sur les démons en général – non sans s’excuser de devoir employer ce terme, faute d’autre désignation plus délicate.

Puis il le congédia, non sans une phrase sur la douleur que cela devait être que d’être ainsi arraché à son monde d’origine. Bartiméus ne pipa mot, estomaqué.

 

Après cette première rencontre, déjà hors du commun, les invocations se multiplièrent – mais jamais trop longues, du moins d’après les critères d’un être de l’Autre Lieu. Et jamais le moindre châtiment n’était utilisé. Pourtant, d’après la force avec laquelle Ptolémée l’amenait ici, un Écartèlement d’Essence, des Lances, des Pointillés, ou même un banal Étau lui seraient d’une facilité déconcertante.

Certes, Bartiméus connaissait son nom, mais cela n’avait pas arrêté nombre de magiciens, trop empressés à punir et prêts à subir le léger contrecoup de l’attaque renvoyée. Et il se montrait aussi d’une impertinence qui aurait poussé n’importe qui à bout.

Pas ce garçon. Il se contentait de retrouver son sourire de sphinx devant les pires insultes, les moins nobles des apparences qu’il pouvait revêtir, les tentatives d’humilier son pouvoir. Finalement, c’était le djinn qui se sentait mal à l’aise. Et toujours, toujours les questions sur ce que le jeune Égyptien appelait ‘son peuple’, non pas axées sur leurs faiblesses ou les manières de les vaincre, mais au contraire sur leurs forces, leurs loisirs, le lieu d’où ils venaient.

Ces entretiens réguliers finirent par réellement influencer Bartiméus. D’irascible et cynique, il devint progressivement serviable et joueur. Le sarcasme était toujours présent, mais bien moins agressif qu’auparavant. La vulgarité, le blasphème ou l’impudence ne franchissaient plus ses lèvres, son bec ou sa gueule. Il prenait aussi des apparences de plus en plus gentilles, si le mot toutefois avait un sens dans ce contexte : non plus manticore ou serpent terrifiant, mais lion protecteur, vanneau joyeux, chat paresseux. Lorsqu’il redevenait phénix, c’était un être plein de noblesse et de grâce, et non la parodie effrayante à laquelle il se livrait auparavant.

De son côté, Ptolémée ne le nommait désormais plus autrement que par l’expression « Mon cher Rekhyt », et après deux ans, il commença également à un peu parler de lui. L’influence conjointe de cette personnalité paisible et avenante, et de ces longs entretiens à propos des questions sur la nature démonique, leur lieu d’origine ou encore leurs souffrances, eut un impact positif sur la personnalité de celui qui s’appelait maintenant Rekhyt.

Ce fut ainsi qu’il passa du statut de démon fauteur de trouble, cynique, voire détestable, à celui de noble djinn, entièrement dévoué à son maître et à sa soif de savoir. Il conversait habilement, non pas en argot plébéien, mais en employant toutes les subtilités et nuances de la langue égyptienne, voire grecque, lorsque son maître ptoléméen se sentait d’humeur à s’entretenir en ce langage qu’il parlait aussi couramment.

Sous l’apparence d’un lion apprivoisé, d’un sage érudit ou tout simplement d’un garçon de son âge, semblable à lui, Rekhyt instruisait le prince des subtilités de l’Autre Lieu et autres sujets qui le passionnaient aussi ; et peu à peu, les mensonges laissaient le pas à la vérité. Les fariboles devenaient dangereusement proches de la réalité, de pures observations sincères lui échappaient, ses descriptions se contredisaient de moins en moins. Il finit pas laisser tomber le masque, et par ne plus lui mentir du tout.

Et ainsi, honnêteté, patience et ouverture d’esprit façonnèrent Bartiméus pour les millénaires à venir, non sans le départir de son sens inné du sarcasme, certes, mais en le laissant aussi armé d’un amer ressentiment envers l’humanité, lorsqu’elle lui ôta le seul ami qu’il se fût jamais fait, et qui lui avait tant appris, tant donné.

**Author's Note:**

> *Des esprits présumés protecteurs, à forme d’oiseau aux ailes déployées. Probablement de vrais esprits au départ, d’ailleurs. Qu’ils fussent réellement protecteurs, en revanche, voilà qui était une toute autre paire de manches.


End file.
